Forum:Capitalisation
Okay, so it's about time we laid to rest the matter of what terms are and are not capitalised. There's only one way to do this, short of asking Hussie himself, and that's to seek out pretty much every instance of each term and work out what best to use based on a combination of both frequency and recency, as well as taking into account the source, e.g. in-comic text generally trumps Hussie's tumblr, and characters' text quirks should be borne in mind Scratch N.B. Instances of mundane word usage don't count, e.g. "}} literally means scoring a scratch across the Beat Mesa with the Quills of Echidna, and thus is not an example of the specific term for the reset mechanism. All instances of the narrative using the term have it lowercase. All characters known to use standard capitalisation, with the smug exception of , have it lowercase apart from Rose and Aranea, who are oddly inconsistent. Verdict? It's clearly meant to be lowercase Yeah seems like the comic uses "the scratch" as a standard. Makes no sense to me, because it's a name and "the Tumor" is usually capitalised which is a very similar case of turning a normal word into a name for a specific thing. But yeah, can't ignore the actual comic, so "the scratch" it is. 23:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Medium Note that this is just going off the comic; I haven't checked the tumblr posts. Frustratingly, literally no character has ever actually said the word in question without using some kind of quirk, and even Hussie isn't consistent with the way he presents it. That being said, I'm counting 30 instances where Hussie uses "the Medium" and 8 instances where he uses "the medium". As it is the most frequently and most recently used version of the term, I'm leaning towards "the Medium" as being the correct style. 00:14, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Added tumblr instances. Or rather, instance, singular. And seconded The Felt Nobody is arguing that " " isn't capitalised, rather, due to the template we use, and common usage in a sentence it is commonly said as " " when it might actually be " ". So it is 3 for " " and 3 for " ", though I find it interesting that, even when excusing that one time he was using the white colour text quirk, that most of the time he forgot to colour the name green. Really we could go any way with this I guess, but really I am fairly sure proper grammar says that "the" '''should not' be capitalised. - The Light6 (talk) 01:38, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Further to this, we of just "Felt", implying that the name really is primarily "Felt" and the "the" is an article rather than part of the name, which in turn would support noncapitalisation. :Finally, presumably a mistake, "felt" occurs Sprite Any consensus on this? 06:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :In commands, "sprite" is not capitalized. Wow that was kinda ungraceful. Hussie, in the constantly leaves the whole word lowercased when appropriate and does so in recap two as well. It's also and , and in every one of those Hussie/Caliborn convos. Narrative-wise, it's always left without capitalization. --Cardboardboxes (talk) 08:06, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Also doing another search through for use of the word by people who have the "quirk" of normal/correct grammar (or at least correct use of upper and lowercase) shows , , , and all have it lowercase. - The Light6 (talk) 08:35, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::While "sprite" is always lower case; Kernelsprite, at least initially is capitalised, it changes in Act 4 to being lowercase. Sprite being lowercase makes sense in the same vein that human, troll, dog, cat, etc are lowercase. Kernelsprite being uppercase also makes sense as while being a sprite (class of being) it is also an individual entity with that being its name, so it being changed to lowercase is odd. - The Light6 (talk) 09:51, June 8, 2014 (UTC) (The) Veil It seems there are very few examples to go on, and even fewer without a quirk. Out of the Narrator and Scratch ones though "the veil" stands out as a clear winner with 10 uses compared to the 4 uses between the two alternatives. Of the four that use "Veil" three of them are confined to a single page and the remaining 1 use appears as an outlier being basically centred between the two halves of the use of "the veil". Before the veil is actually named as such it is simply described as "an impenetrable veil of darkness", which seems to back up the idea "the veil" is simply a descriptor as opposed to a proper name; much like the asteroid belt in real life. - The Light6 (talk) 09:51, June 8, 2014 (UTC)